Spectrum
by x.lithium
Summary: TezukaFuji; Because their love was like all colours of the spectrum. Two TeFu drabbles for each colour of the rainbow.


**DISCLAIMER**; If I owned Prince of Tennis, there would so totally be a chapter in which Fuji wears a big blue bow on his head, AND Tezuka would be wearing a bartender 's uniform! (I simply cannot get that picture out of my head.) I also do not own _Mercy _by _OneRepublic_.

Okay, so, in _Model_, I mentioned that Akito from _Fruits Basket_ looks like Fuji. Well, so does Yuki from Fruits Basket. I'm so observant. ;). Well, manga Fuji does. Anime Fuji's hair is .. odd.

**SPECTRUM  
x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

**red**;  
_Angel of Mercy, how did you find me, how did you read my story; _

Red was the fire burning so brightly in Tezuka, Fuji thought.

Tezuka _shone _when he was on the tennis courts, he was invincible with his racket in hand. Nothing could dullen Tezuka's shine. When he lost against Atobe in an unfair match, the fire only grew bigger. The ones who recognized it, saw said fire. Yukimura saw it, Sanada saw it, Atobe saw it. And Fuji, Fuji saw it and _felt _it and _heard_ it and _tasted_ it in the air. When it came to Tezuka, his senses were tuned so accutely that the Seigaku captain could not get away with so much as a two millimeter raise in his arm.

That was when Fuji knew that Tezuka knew he would lose the match against Atobe. That didn't mean he would give the diva an easy win, though.

Red was the passion that Tezuka never ran out of. Red was Tezuka's brilliance.

_All I wanted to say, all I wanted to do, is fall apart now; _

Red was the colour of Fuji's forgiveness as Tezuka handed the smaller boy the single red rose.

Tezuka had felt Fuji's helplessness from within the tennis court as Fuji had sensed his own determination to challenge Atobe directly in that game. He had always known he would lose the match. Tezuka was unmatched in his skill on the tennis courts, so they told him, but even persistence cannot over physical limits as only _genius_ can. Tezuka was not envious of the prodigy. He had witnessed the countless times Fuji's own prodigy backfired on him and he crumbled uner the expectations, crawling to a place where only Tezuka could run after him. It was a place Tezuka had become familiar with since he and Fuji had gotten together.

Tezuka told Fuji, albeit indirectly, of his love for Fuji by agreeing to Fuji's demands for him to go to Germany to receive treatment for his arm instead of pushing through to Nastionals with Seigaku. It would be long weeks until he would see the other boy, and Tezuka knew there would be no phone calls. Yet he knew Fuji would not find a love greater than his nor would he, himself. Distance and time spent apart meant little to a love like theirs.

Red was Fuji's delicate tenderness as his lips met the other's as Fuji was pressed up against the wall by Tezuka. Tezuka's heart never trembled like it did when Fuji was with him.

**orange**;  
_All I wanted to feel, I wanted to love; _

Orange was the colour of Tezuka's hair when the sun met it at just the right angle. Fuji loved those moments when the sun would reflect just right off brown tendrils, creating an orange glow. These rare moments were, more often than not, captured by Fuji's camera. The captain would give him a slightly puzzled look, confused by the sudden appearance of Fuji's eyes and the _click_! of the camera.

Fuji would smile and show Tezuka the picture. The taller man, in return, would turn away, a slight blush on his cheeks, mumblind something about Fuji being absolutely silly.

Orange was Tezuka's humble embarassment as the sun continued to rise over the horizon, caressing Tezuka's hair and eyes, painting them a slight orange as Tezuka turned to Fuji and promised his _forever_.

_Angel of Mercy, how did you find me, how did you pick me up again; _

Orange was the colour of the kitten Fuji held up to Tezuka's face, pleading silently with his eyes.

Tezuka met his lover's eyes with defiant ones, and their silent discussion ensued. Their eyes clashed, Tezuka contemplating and Fuji persuading. When it came to understanding one another, they had always been the best. He could still remember the day he and Fuji had met Oishi and Eiji at the street courts. The two pairs had decided to play doubles against one another. It had been the beautiful synchronization between the top two players of Seigaku that had driven the Golden Pair to arrive at their own level of synchro.

When the orange kitten placed an indignant paw on Tezuka's chest and mewled loudly, Tezuka raised his eyes to look from the orange creature to Fuji's eyes.

Orange was the understanding between them and the way Fuji's demeanor brightened, informing Tezuka that the kitten's name was Ava.

**yellow**;  
_Angel of Mercy, how did you move me; _

Yellow was the colour of the birds that had settled around Tezuka, fluttering into flight at the sounds of Fuji's camera.

Tezuka turned just in time to have his eyes caught by said camera. Smiling ever-so-timidly, the captain held out a hand to Fuji in a rare display of his intrinsically romantic personality. Fuji took his lover's hand, smiling at the feel of being drawn to the taller man's chest. There was _nothing _as wonderful as being held by Tezuka. They swayed in time to a song only they could hear, and the prodigy decided this must be the _forever _that Yumiko had spoken of the day she had spent with her family before she'd gotten married.

Eventually they drew away, Tezuka returning to charming and stoically coo-ing to the yellow birds hovering nearby and Fuji returning to his camera. Fuji smiled as one of the birds hopped up to him, twittering away as if Fuji could understand him.

Yellow was the grace of Tezuka, caught by Fuji's camera and surrounded by by the bright creatures of the sky.

_Why am I on my feet again, and I only see you;_

Yellow was the natural synchronization and understanding of nature that Fuji posessed.

It had been almost two in the morning when Fuji had woken Tezuka up abruptly, disrupting Ava's sleep and dragging the brown haired man out of the house, still clad in his pajamas. Halfway through their climb to the nearby overlook of the city, it had started to rain. Fuji lept and danced over the rugged terrain, while Tezuka was dragged along behind the tensai.

The minute they had reached the little cliff, the sky had thundered and Fuji raised his eyes as the sky flashed yellow, the streak of lightning cutting harshly through the sky.

Tezuka was content to watch Fuji watch the sky as the heavens thundered and stormed and made itself Fuji's song as the prodigy stood, regal and beautiful in his harmonization with the heavens. When the sky ended its symphony, Fuji held out a hand to Tezuka, smiling ever so gently.

Yellow was Fuji's terrifyingly evanescence, beautiful and fleeting. Yellow was the way Fuji always found it necessary to share those moments of breathless beauty with Tezuka alone.

**green**;  
_Before just the daylight, come and I stand by; _

Green was the colour of the shirt Tezuka had been wearing the day he rushed uncaringly into the hospital to find Fuji. Said prodigy had thought Tezuka had looked deliciously dishevelled, panting with the top three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and his hair a beautiful mess on his head.

Tezuka had looked frightened and relieved and angry and adoring all at the same time and he pulled it off simply because he was Tezuka. Fuji smiled sheepishly and grinned at his boyfriend. They had always been close but Tezuka's family and Fuji's family and both their friends had never seen Tezuka look so worried before.

Tezuka had convinced Fuji that they should keep their relationship a secret for just a little bit longer and pretend that they were just friends living in the same apartment out of convenience.

"I fell down the stairs," had been all Fuji said.

Green was Tezuka's devotion as he strode forward and, in front of all their friends and family, leant forward and kissed Fuji straight on the lips. Hands intertwining, they barely noticed the mildly amused look of Fuji's siblings and the Seigaku Regulars and the shocked faces of both their parents.

_Waiting to catch the quickest plane, flying to nowhere;_

Green was the colour of the wasabi sushi Tezuka brought to the hospital the next day and the colour of Ava's eyes as she was put onto the hospital bed, mewling worriedly at the master she had not seen for a grand total of one and a half days.

Fuji smiled at the kitten, then lost his smile as his parents and siblings along with Tezuka's parents filed into the room, shutting the door behind them decidedly. Tezuka fed him a one of the sushi, as if that would provide the emotional strength that they needed in this situation.

"Your mother and I have discussed.. _this_, Tezuka." started Tezuka's father delicately, nervous but decided look on his face. Tezuka took Fuji's hand, not failing to notice Fuji's shaking hand. Or maybe it was his own hand that was shaking. He spared Fuji a quick side glance, heart beating wildly. "And we have come to the decision that it does not matter who you are with as long as it is what you want. You have worked endlessly to make your mother and I proud and it is about time that we have done something to make _you _proud of _us._"

Fuji squeezed Tezuka's hand delightedly, and looked to his own parents. They simply smiled at the pair, and both boys let out a breath they had not known they had been holding.

Green was Fuji's joy as he clasped Tezuka's hand tighter and Yumiko squealed delightedly, enveloping both boys in what could been considered a bone crushing hug, Yuuta simply smirking in the background.

**blue**;  
_Is better than somewhere, that's where I've been and nothing's changed; _

Blue was the colour of Tezuka's favourite tennis racket.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and he had been staring at the racket enviously while Tezuka pointedly ignored his pining. The captain in question was now currently lounging on the couch with Fuji, flipping nonchalantly through a book he had already finished. Two times. It seemed Tezuka was content to read the book while Fuji continuedly threw his jealousy at the racket.

Finally, Tezuka set down the book, standing and stretching his legs before walking to Fuji's side of the couch and leaning over the lithe boy. "I would love you even if you were the worst tennis player in the world." Fuji grinned, Tezuka had finally answered his unsaid question of whether he loved tennis or Fuji more.

Blue was Tezuka's curiosity as Fuji yanked the taller boy on top of himself, whispering a husky 'Prove it,' into Tezuka's ear and hands already working on Tezuka's belt. Tezuka proved it.

_I'm so lost in you, a tragedy seemed to be over now, a tragedy it seemed to be; _

Blue was the colour of Fuji's eyes.

Tezuka was a very serious person. That much, everyone could agree on. On the courts he was constantly reminding everyone to 'Never let their guards down' and as the President of the Student Leadership Council, he was very responsible. In class, Tezuka always paid attention.

Blue was Fuji's amusement as he turned around in his desk and closed his blue eyed, away from Tezuka's face as Tezuka failed to answer the question the teacher asked him. Really, it was unlike Tezuka to just randomly doze off during class.

**violet**;  
_Angel of mercy, how did you find me, how did you pick me up again; _

Violet was the colour of the bow Fuji had tied around Tezuka's hair, and Tezuka rolled his eyes as Fuji smiled, patting the brown haired that now donned a purple ribbon, as he was Ava.

Watching as Fuji turned to his next victim, Tezuka observed as Ava mewled indignantly as Fuji securely tied the purple ribbon around the little kitten's neck. Really, Tezuka didn't understand why the neglection of the colour violet was so important to Fuji that he had to dub today 'Violet Day'. Apparently the colour violet didn't get enough attention, which resulted in Fuji decorating both boyfriend and cat with ridiculous purple ribbons.

Violet was the colour of Tezuka's tolerance as Fuji giggled, setting Ava on Tezuka's lap and snapping a picture of the two. Oh well, at least his troubles earned him a fleeting kiss.

_Into the mercy, how did you move me, why am I on my feet again; _

Violet was the colour of the box that had held the rings Tezuka presented to Fuji.

Tezuka had even gone to the trouble of tying a big bow on Ava, who now obediently sat near her two masters. They had had a simple dinner at home that the taller man had troubled himself to cook (it had almost ended in disaster, really), and then here was Tezuka, kneeling before Fuji and stumbling on his sentences about he had promised him _forever _before, this was just a chance to make it secured. They couldn't get officially married, but they could hold a little ceremony with just their friends and family.

Tezuka kept rambling on and Fuji smiled delicately, effectively shutting Tezuka up as they slipped the ring together onto Fuji's slim finger, and then the second one onto Tezuka's.

Violet was the colour of the box that was now empty as it dropped to the ground, Tezuka smiling and looking relieved as he lifted Fuji up, the smaller boy wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and happily kising his lover to his heart's content.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

Yay! That took a while to type but it's finally done! Leave and review and it will be much loved. (:  
-- **x.**lithium;


End file.
